


Television

by TolSaltWater



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolSaltWater/pseuds/TolSaltWater
Summary: Lapis and Peridot watch Camp Pining Hearts





	

Lapis hated her life. So very much. She sat on the floor of the barn, leaning back against the barn wall.  
"Hey, Lazuli! Lazuliiii," Peridot called from upstairs.  
Lapis rolled her eyes and looked at the ground. Peridot frowned. The green gem sighed and laid on the floor, looking down at Lapis.  
"Look, Lapis, I know you don't really like sharing this barn, but... I'm just trying to make it more comfortable for you. I just want you to... At least be able to talk to me freely, y'know?" Peridot said.  
Lapis didn't respond. Peri rolled her eyes.  
"Well," She started, "I'm about to watch this earth show if you want to join me."  
Lapis shook her head, "No."  
"Well, Steven showed it to me and it's really good so-"  
Lapis stuck her tongue out at Peridot.  
"Fine, I'll watch by my...self..." The green gem trailed off, turning around to see Lapis had flown up to the second level and sat on the couch.  
Peri looked at Lapis, stars in her eyes. Lapis Lazuli rolled her eyes, keeping her gaze on what humans called 'television.' Peridot put the tape of the first episode of Camp Pining Hearts in and sat next to Lapis.  
As the episode progressed, Lazuli started to enjoy it. She smiled. Something Peri thought she'd never see from her. The green gem watched Lapis' eyes widen.

-three days later-

"We... Finished all of them..." Peridot said.  
"You mean there's no more?" Lapis asked.  
"All except one,"  
"Well... I have to thank you for showing this earth show to me. I enjoyed watching it with you,"  
Peridot smiled widely.  
"Peridot, please," Lapis said.  
"Sorry,"  
"Wait, you said there was one more?"  
"One more... As in one more season, yes,"  
"PLAY IT NOW,"  
"Okay, okay... But it's trash,"  
'Last time on Camp Pining Hearts...'  
The two gems sat on the couch together watching the last season. After three episodes, Peridot, though she didn't need it, fell asleep, leaning against the blue gem. Lapis blinked, looking down at the shorter gem. She smiled a little, blushing. She then moved her arm, causing Peridot's head to fall into her lap. The water gem gently ran her fingers through the green gem's hair as she watched the the episode.  
Just then, Steven appeared at the door silently.  
He gasped quietly, "Aww, Lapis, that's so sweet!"  
He then silently slipped out of the barn.  
"Are they okay in there, Steven?" Pearl asked.  
Steven beamed at the other Crystal Gems, stars in his eyes, "Those two will be just fine."


End file.
